yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Olkov's Farm Part 14 - Part 1
The Forest Lab (Japanese: 森林研究所 Shinrin kenkyūjo, Forest Lab) is the first part of the fourteenth part of Olkov's Farm. Debuts * Cary Inesa (not mentioned by name) * Cery Inesa (not mentioned by name) * Fehi Inesa (not mentioned by name) Characters * Alkov Armiv (not mentioned by name) * Animal Robot (only mentioned by name in the YouTube text) * John The Monkey (unintended appearance, not mentioned by name) * Olkov Armiv (only mentioned by name in the YouTube text) * V.A.H.L (only mentioned by name) YouTube description thumb Note: I had to split Part 14 for unknown reasons. When watching on the movie, you can notice some things: * At 0:36, it says "That Ternimal was broken!". It should be "That Terminal was broken!". It's a mistake. * Earthmove was renamed Movequake in Farm Of The Life. The text says Moverquake there, for various reasons, it was renamed "Movequake". * Blimps can be seen and I cannot remove them. * Oddly, at 0:38, the background behind the rocks can be seen. After that, the background is a little hard to see, but there is an air gap between the big rocks and there are trees behind the rocks. * Two dots at 1:20. * In some movies, it still says "destory" or "destoryed". It should be "destroy" or "destroyed". * That pirate that said "I disabled the camera!" failed. * Just before some jaguars appears on Repo Beach, a earthmove-like part can be seen. * "Look at me! I nuck!" was meant to be "Look at me!" * The earthmove does something weird at the end, it flies away to the nothingless-place. Then in the next part, it does the earthmove. YouTube text The background was visible for a short while - until the rocks appeared! Earthmove is called Moverquake in Farm Of The Life Part 2 and Movequake in all videos made after it. Those animals are owned by V.A.H.L, which is owned by The Piton Leaders! a mistake Angry? The Animal Robot is there. Why mess around with the music and make it go very weird? NAME: Olkov Jaguars MADE BY: V.A.H.L DESCRIPTION: Those can do like any other Olkov animal. They can destroy the entire world by one second. Earthmoving into the ground... Black Olkov Jaguars found... MADE BY: V.A.H.L DESCRIPTION: Same as the Olkov Jaguars. You can go to that place! Maybe there was a wall blocking the way? Alkov had to use the earthmove to go to Vachel Baid. Script What was that? Looks like Jaguars... Here is the door to the forest lab! This lab has Jaguars outside Some Jaguars again... What is that? Looks like poop... That Ternimal was broken! There is the door to the earthmove! Okay, so this should take me near the beach. There are still animals here.. This should take me somewhere on the ship in the sea What the... They want to destory the ship... Pirate: "I disabled the camera!" four seconds later What the... Looks like that someone left the jaguars here V.A.H.L: Look at me! I nuck! I think that is V.A.H.L that did this Some Minutes Later To be continued